The World(TRPG)
The World TRPG (T'ext based '''R'ole 'P'laying 'G'ame) is one of many options CyberConnect offers to its users in terms of entertainment. The TRPG uses the functionality of the forum software as well as various rules to help simulate The World R:2 (The MMO in .Hack//G.U.) for those who would rather experience R:2 rather than R:1. Created on February 23rd, 2009, the TRPG was a first for CyberConnect because there was never an official Text based version of The World hosted and run purely from the forums. TRPG Staff The TRPG has gone through many changes in terms of staff and moderators (Commonly reffered to as GMs to help differentiate from other Moderators), starting with its first GM,Mint. Mint (Who was commonly mistaken for a Girl.) was hired as a TRPG GM soon after launch. Mint was responsible for bringing various events and plots, such as The Witches. Mint was also one of only two people to have their post counts edited to have a higher level and Job level in the TRPG, since levels are based on post count. Because of complications in real life, Mint was unable to run the TRPG by himself, so he requested that three more GMs be hired to help. Those three were Red Exodus (who had their name changed later to Valencia Superbia), Rinai, and Melphina_Rolandtign. Each new GM brought something to the TRPG, ranging from the first official event, to random monsters being spawned in fields. Valencia Superbia and Garrett Kinnard were also the ones who hosted the first completed official event "The Jelly God's Wrath". Because of the new three staff, Mint was then promoted to Head TRPG GM. A few months after the three new GMs were hired, Mint resigned because of complications in real life, leading to inactivity on the TRPG and lack of communication between TRPG staff. He renounced his position during a meeting. Soon after, it was decided that instead of having a Head GM, that each of the remaining staff would have an equal opinion in everything that happened, be it giving someone powers, or story lines to involve the users with. It was also later decided that because Mint had quit, it would be easier if they had another person to help with GMing. Soon after Mint quit, applications were opened for the newest GM. After a week of allowing applications to be sent in, they were closed and staff then decided on the top three applicants to participate in GM trials. The three applicants chosen were T. Warbride, Akimatsu, and Maximus. GM trials are where the applicants are tested on how well they could control monsters. The three conditions for partaking in the GM trials were simple. You must come up with your own area, you must control the monster given to you and not one of your own, and you had to finish within the weekend. T. Warbride was unable to follow through with a GM trials, so it was down to Akimatsu and Maximus. After the GM trials were completed, the three GMs then all voted on who had the best performance. Akimatsu won the vote and was soon inducted as a GM. Two months later, in mid to late December, both Rinai and Melphina_Rolandtign resigned, leaving only Valencia Superbia andAkimatsu. Both of them decided that they needed a new GM in order to keep up with the TRPG. Instead of opening up applications once again, Ammanas was hired because s/he had the best monster controlling fights as well as the most experience controlling monsters. After complications regarding who to go to for permission to hire Ammanas , s/he was soon inducted into staff and continues to work as a GM on the TRPG today. Staff positions Each staff member in the TRPG has a specific job to do in order to keep the TRPG running smoothly and efficiently. '''Valencia Superbia: Head TRPG GM and Plot Manager : Valencia is in charge of watching over the other two GMs to make sure they are doing their jobs and to give guidance if needed. She is also supposed to make small reports of the TRPG and its staff and forward them to Garrett. Because of how much more she knew and how much more she communicates with other TRPG staff members, she was promoted to Head TRPG GM. However, shortly after Lee's resignation and destruction of the forums, Valencia resigned from her position. What will become of the TRPG? -x- "Just thought I'd publicly announce my resignation. Instead of posting it in a long post fashion, like most staff tends to uselessly do, I'll keep it short. This isn't an impulsive act because of Lee's ragequit, I've been thinking of quitting as a GM for months. Since December, at least. I'm quitting because I'm just tired of the TRPG and its community in general. The plot itself kept dying because I was getting tired of lack of development from everyone. Not my cast, everyone. Justice and Caim were steadily developing as planned, but a plot-line is boring if no one else attempts to develop. Generally all the characters that were around at the start of plot, act the same as they did when the plot started. I already gave that last warning about development and people either stayed the same or got worse with it. I feel like I've wasted my time with this. I don't really expect anyone to understand how I feel about it, but even if you do (or claim to), it doesn't matter. ammanas generally did all the work ever since I became Head TRPG GM andI started focusing on plot. However there is/was barely any plot to focus on. I know some people enjoyed the plot, and took the time to read it, and I appreciate it. However to be completely honest I can't really stand the TRPG's characters or how roleplaying is going here, at this point. I thought I could last on staff, and as a GM for at least a year. Four or so months and I would've reached that. I don't have the patience or tolerance for four more months though. I was the last chosen of the original three GMs that were hired to work under Mint, who was the head GM at the time, and I'm the last to quit. Even though this is irrelevant, I'll be completely blunt and honest about this. I seriously doubt the majority of you could GM alongside ammanas effectively, seeing as you can barely handle development. There are some that can, but I won't bother pointing anyone out. To be honest I don't really care what happens to the TRPG after this, nor what anyone will think. This isolated section of the site just started to feel dead to me a while back. I have to thank Lee for indirectly doing me a favor, because now I can resign without feeling responsibility for the plot or how the TRPG will end up. The reason being because it can just start anew, as if nothing happened. It's not like the majority of you will have wasted time on character development, right? (That question was sarcasm.) Oh, well, contradiction. This post was pretty long, but there have been posts by resigning staff members that were a lot longer. Tl;dr I quit." -x- Ammanas: Main Monster Controller : Because of the lack of normal monsters that are spawned in the game, Ammanas is to devote itself to controlling normal monsters so that leveling up outside of events won't be such a rare occasion. S/he is also permitted to help where s/he is needed, should another GM require assistance in an event or if they need someone to control the monsters for them. Events and Plots There have been a few events in the TRPG. A major difference between The World 2-D and the TRPG is that the events are on the forums for all to see, but on The World 2-D, Players had to be somewhere in person in order to know what happened (or get the log from someone that was there). Some events so far in the TRPG are: *Introduction - The TRPG was released, and the rules were established. *Prom - Many Players gathered at a special area for prom. Players could get their picture taken, dance, or just sit and chat. Skiethrunner and Aquroya were crowned as the prom king and queen. Ovan also made a special appearance. *The Six Witches - Event characters that basically would appear in a field and Players would challenge them. Some of the witches had personal story lines with Players. It ended mysteriously. *Michael Amador - A mysterious Player Character that would delete certain fields and had a strong barrier around him. He seemed to want some information from Mint, but she was Data Drained by Corbenik and was unable to remember what he requested. A Player named Edo also received a Virus Core from Ovan, but he could never figure out what to do with it. Epitaph Users were rumored to be around as well. Amador then disappeared during a visit to Hulle Granz Cathedral, Edo was deleted by Brooklyn, and the event was no more. *The Jelly God - A large 5 floor dungeon appeared and two groups as well as a few single players decided to explore it. After 4 levels they were attacked by jelly creatures. After the two groups quickly distpatched the creatures they advanced to a large room filled halfway filled with a lake of jelly. In front of the lake was an alter. A large jelly creature with 1500 HP appeared and began to fight the players. After a time it was defeated and the surviving players were rewarded. *Halloween - Several Players did a scavenger hunt and gave a NPC named Laura certain items. Most would be a visit to a certain field, either defeating a monster, or accomplishing a task. She then rewarded them with special event items that could be used on the TRPG. *Rabbit Doubt - 6 players(termed the Rabbits) were dragged to a special area where each had access to a single room out of 10. One of the players was killing the others(termed the Wolf) and to win the event they had to discover who was killing who. After a few days the player Hibiki was discovered to have be the Wolf and the event ended. *Folset and Cernunnos (still going) - Two gods at war, but no victor yet. Cernunnos is corrupting fields while Folset is recruiting followers. Cernunnos one day went on a rampage in Mac Anu, but Folset sealed him away, and restored the damage. Players then met at the tavern and Lawrence was introduced. Justice and Gale have been doing special training as well. What will happen? Due to Valencia Superbia's resignation, this plot is no longer in play. Whether it will be continued in the future - a wishful thought - or if it will be completely disregarded, no one knows. * Elemental Invasion: Earth, Fire, and water elementals took over Delta Dazzling Chosen Racing River. They killed anyone who entered the fields for a week. Each was ruled by an Element Lords, the players ammanas, Alberio, and Tren were able to defeat the fire elementals and gained special weapons because of it.After the week was over the earth/water were still there and so invaded Mac Anu. Each element had a Behemoth. 500 HP minimum with healing abilities, all three giant. Caim defeated one at Dignity (Water Element). About 15 players fought against them during the invasion. Caim fought the final two behemoths. After a fairly long battle Caim and Folset nuked Mac Anu, killing everyone and cratering it. Killing all the elementals and ending the event. Everyone got GM items. Category:The World Category:History